Tout est il permis?
by Dagron
Summary: Hattori Heiji et Kazuha Toyama sont amis depuis l'enfance. Ils ont beau se disputer tout le temps, il est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre, non? One Shot.


**Tout est-il permis?**

_(Participation au concours 2005 du site Naniwa, section 'Heiji et Kazuha.')_

**D**'un claquement sourd, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se ferme.  
« Je suis rentrée! » fait une voix de jeune femme.  
Sa voix est fluide, forte et présente. On l'imagine facilement nous crier dessus ou encore, si l'on est très sage, nous chanter une berceuse. Mais…  
Son japonais est un peu bizarre à l'oreille…  
Ça, c'est parce qu'elle a un accent. Ce dernier proclame fièrement son appartenance à la population du Kansai. Le Kansai, comme tout le monde ne le sait pas, n'est pas le nom d'un autre pays, ni même d'un continent, mais celui d'une région. Son accent a tout de japonais, et la frustration perceptible dans sa voix a tout de son tempérament enflammé.  
Kazuha Toyama, 17 ans, vient de rentrer du lycée.

N'entendant pas de réponse, la jeune femme à queue de cheval enlève ses souliers, enfile ses chaussons, et se dirige vers la cuisine, sourcils froncés.  
Il y a un papier sur la table.  
D'un soupir de frustration, ses clés se retrouvent projetés avec force sur le comptoir.  
Elle s'assoit, l'air maussade mais résigné, prends la feuille dans ses mains et se mets à lire.

« Idiot… » souffle-t-elle.

Son air maussade a disparu. Des larmes se sont formées aux coins de ses yeux.  
Elle repose la lettre et s'essuie les yeux. Prenant une respiration profonde, elle se lève et va dans sa chambre. Elle en ressort cinq minutes après, ayant changé ses vêtements.  
Elle se dirige vers le petit autel bouddhique installé dans un coin, s'y agenouille et allume un bâton d'encens.

« Bonjour, maman. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste… Elle s'adresse au cadre photo, mise sur la petite étagère, où l'on voit une femme d'age moyen, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et des yeux étrangement familiers…  
Kazuha a les yeux de sa mère.

Après avoir prié, elle se remet sur pieds et se dirige de nouveau vers la cuisine, où elle allume la radio, afin de la distraire de certaines pensées, tout en cuisinant le repas du soir.  
Prévoyante, elle a déjà acheté tout le nécessaire pour le dîner, et cela ne lui prend pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit entrain de découper les légumes.  
Sa mauvaise humeur commence à passer, et elle chantonne même en écoutant la chanson qui passe à la radio.

Le téléphone sonne.  
Kazuha pose son couteau, baisse la radio, et va répondre.  
Elle sait que ça ne peut être que lui.

« Allô? » Dit-elle, sa voix donne la fausse impression qu'elle meure d'ennui… Ou bout intérieurement de rage.

Son interlocuteur retient son souffle. Visiblement, il assume que c'est la deuxième solution.  
« Ah… Kazuha? C'est moi. Tu as lu mon mot je présume? »

Ses sourcils se froncent, elle a un sourire aux lèvres…  
« Oui, Papa. » Le petit chouilla de reproche dans le P majuscule ne passe pas inaperçu.

Tandis que ce dernier se perd en explicatifs et autres au bout du fil, sa jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se fait que son père soit un policier enhardi, habitué à déceler le mensonge et les schémas manipulateurs de criminels divers et variés, et que malgré cela, il tombe droit dans le panneau quand son enfant unique lui tend le piège du 'sens toi coupable'.  
Il avait promis de l'accompagner au temple ce soir, et elle s'était assurée qu'il n'avait pas fait une promesse en l'air et qu'il s'en souviendrait…  
Ils avaient tous les deux oubliés la nature erratique de son travail.

Finalement, la jeune femme prend pitié de son pauvre père, et l'interromps.  
« J'ai compris papa, pas la peine de continuer à t'excuser… Promet moi juste de ne pas rentrer trop tard et prend soin de toi. On ira ensemble dés que tu seras rentré si tu veux. »

Soulagé, le père répond en conséquence… Et change le sujet.  
« On m'a dit que le jeune Heiji passait son permis de moto demain matin… Il m'avait l'air assez fatigué, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu penses que ça ira? »

Voilà qui est inhabituel… Son père, se soucier d'un examen de son jeune ami d'enfance? Heiji est peut-être un idiot, mais ce n'est pas un incapable.  
« Bien sur que ça ira! D'ailleurs je lui ai fait promettre de bien se coucher tôt ce soir… Mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » Sa voix pris le ton qu'elle employait 'oh' si souvent quand elle soupçonnait son père de lui cacher quelque chose.

« Euh, bien… C'est juste que s'il a son permis, j'aurai à m'inquiéter à l'idée de mon unique fille tombant de sa moto! » Il dit cela sur le ton rapide de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il sort une bêtise et qu'a envie de finir avant qu'on ne vienne le réprimander.

« Papa! » Réprimandes placées…

« Allez, ce n'est pas tout Kazu-chan, mais je dois y aller. A plus tard! » 

« Attends un peu toi… ! » Trop tard, son père avait déjà raccroché.

Kazuha soupire, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire… Si son père est capable de la taquiner de la sorte, c'est qu'il n'est plus aussi déprimé que son mot le lui avait fait croire. Sa mère avait beau être décédée depuis dix ans maintenant, cela n'empêchait pas l'anniversaire de sa mort d'être un temps difficile, tout autant pour le père que pour la fille.  
Enfin bon… La conversation avec son père sur son meilleur ami a ramené ses pensées au présent, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que sa mère aurait pensé du jeune fils du préfet tel qu'il est maintenant.

C'est en chantonnant qu'elle retourne à la cuisine, s'occuper de son repas, et de mettre une portion de coté pour son père quand il sera rentré.  
C'est alors qu'elle met le poisson à cuire que le bulletin d'information remplace la musique.  
Elle arrête de chanter pour écouter, un drôle de pressentiment se faisant sentir au creux de son cœur.  
Le présentateur radio parle d'un homicide…  
Elle baisse le gaz, sans pour autant se retourner…  
C'est une news en direct…

'Faites que cela ne soit pas… Faites que ce ne soit pas…' prie-t-elle dans sa tête.

La voix annonce la présence d'un jeune lycéen.  
« Non… » Dit-elle, ses yeux incrédules…  
D'un jeune détective lycéen, fierté de la région…  
« Heiji! » Crie-t-elle en se retournant vers le poste.

C'est à cet instant précis que le journaliste choisit de dire son pronostic quant à quand le jeune prodige aura résolue l'affaire…  
Cela se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui aura affaire à une Kazuha enragée le lendemain!

**--:-- **

**E**t c'est ainsi que le lendemain, dans leur salle de classe…

« Idiot! Imbécile! Regarde-toi, on dirait un zombie! »

Croulant sous l'avalanche d'insultes, le jeune homme au teint bronzé, à moitié accroupi, lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de ses cris et de l'éventuel coup de poing…  
« Sotte… » Fait-il d'une voix enrouée… « Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler…! » Il gémit à chacun des hurlements qui lui perce les tympans… 

« Oh que si! Tu n'étais pas censé passer ton permis de moto là! Monsieur je l'ai déjà raté deux fois…! » Visiblement, Kazuha ne ressent aucune pitié pour le jeune détective.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, Kazu-… » Il est interrompu par une nouvelle salve de décibels…

« Oh! Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications! »

Ses camarades de classe, normalement habitués à leur disputes, sont entrain de les regarder comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres. Il est rare de voir la jeune fille être aussi insistante malgré l'état visiblement affaibli du chef de l'équipe de Kendo.  
Même leur enseignant, qui venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle, retient son souffle en voyant Kazuha prendre un cahier dans la main.

« Idiot, idiot, idiot! » Dit-elle en accentuant chaque mot par un coup de cahier. « Tu m'avais promis que cette fois ci tu dormirais bien la veille pour ton permis! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Monsieur se fait à nouveau embrigader dans une affaire de meurtre! À ce rythme là tu n'auras jamais ton permis! »

Interrompant son sermon d'un signe de la main, Heiji Hattori, cheveux en bataille et des poches noires sous les yeux, s'aide d'une table pour se mettre debout et sortir quelque chose de son blouson.  
C'est un rectangle cartonné, qu'il lui met sous le nez… Elle le regarde, lis le texte qui y est inscrit, puis reste muette et bouche bée, avant de se tourner vers son ami…

« Et maintenant… » Dit ce dernier, en s'asseyant à sa place, « Je crois que nous avons un cours à commencer… »

Voyant une ouverture, le professeur tousse et entame bruyamment son cours…  
Lentement, Kazuha s'assoit, encore éberluée par ce qu'elle croyait impossible.  
A coté d'elle, Heiji se met à ronfler doucement…

La journée s'achève sans que Kazuha n'ait pu extraire d'explication valable de Heiji quant à la présence d'un permis de moto à son nom dans la poche de son blouson. Ce n'est pas possible, se dit-elle, comment peut-il avoir un permis à 8 heures du matin, alors qu'il est censé passer son test à 8 heures et demi! Elle avait eu beau le suivre toute la journée, il était soit trop occupé à répondre aux questions de ses camarades de classe concernant l'affaire de la veille, soit entrain de récupérer le sommeil dont la dite affaire l'avait privé. Autant dire qu'elle meure de curiosité maintenant… Et les théories qui lui viennent en tête sont toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Cependant, le signal de fin des cours vient de se faire entendre. La jeune fille, qui n'est pas d'une nature patiente, sourit. Voilà l'instant qu'elle attendait.  
Les élèves sortent en groupes, discutant de leur journée, content de pouvoir quitter le lycée… Elle se retourne vers la table de Heiji. Il n'y est déjà plus…

'Merde!' pense-t-elle, en rangeant rapidement ses cahiers dans son sac. Elle espérait pouvoir le questionner immédiatement. Elle sort de la salle en marchant à la vitesse où on hésite à dire qu'elle court, regardant de droite à gauche, cherchant le jeune homme au teint mat.

Voilà autre chose d'étrange. En général, il l'attendait toujours à la fin des cours. Ils rentraient un bout de chemin ensemble, se taquinant, ou se criant dessus mutuellement. Il n'y avait pas d'activités de club aujourd'hui alors à moins d'une affaire…

Non! Faites qu'il n'y ait pas une nouvelle affaire! Il y en a eu bien trop à son goût ces derniers temps!  
Maintenant elle court vraiment à sa recherche.

« Hé! » Interpellée, ça lui prend un moment pour réaliser qu'on lui avait attrapé le bras.  
« Idiote! » fait son ami, maintenant bien mieux reposé. Ses yeux verts pétillent de nouveau de malice et de vitalité. « Où crois-tu aller comme ça? »

« Heiji! » Elle regarde avec de grands yeux sa tête recouverte par un casque de motoriste.

« Hé, j'ai eu mon permis tu sais! Attrape. » Il lui lance un autre casque, plus petit.

« Normalement vaudrait mieux que tu portes un blouson, mais je crois qu'on va passer pour cette fois… »

« Comment? » Fait-elle. Elle a encore du mal à comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Montes! » Lui dit Heiji. Il indique la moto qu'il tient à ses cotés. « Je te ramène chez toi. » Et à ces mots, il chevauche sa Honda, montrant l'exemple.

Voyant se rabattre sa visière, elle se gonfle la joue, faisant la moue comme une enfant, avant de rabattre le casque sur sa tête, et de s'asseoir derrière lui… Non sans remarquer qu'il a son pendentif autour du cou.

« Tu vas m'expliquer comment t'as eu ton permis? » Crie-t-elle à travers son casque. Elle a l'impression d'être coupée du monde, tellement il masque bien les autres sons.

« Plus tard» lui réponds-t-il. « Pour l'instant, accroche-toi bien! »

Et, tout doucement d'abord, il pousse la moto en avant… Avant de démarrer l'engin dans un vacarme sûrement assourdissant sans casque. Elle comprend maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par 'Accroche toi!'  
Un peu mal à l'aise, elle serre les dents, à moitié contre le presque-vacarme, et à moitié contre cette sensation imminente qu'elle va tomber. Traître souvenir de la blague de son père la veille, ça ne l'aide pas à se sentir rassurée! Elle sert ses bras encore plus autour du torse de Heiji. Sa présence rassurante lui permet de ne pas penser à la gravité, de ne pas penser au goudron dur et noir en dessous.  
Son ami semble ressentir son angoisse, il ralentit. Appuyé contre son dos, elle risque un œil ouvert, pour regarder à travers la visière. Des formes floues, passent rapidement devant ses yeux. Pendant un court instant, elle ressent de la joie…

Cela, c'est avant que Heiji ne se penche, l'entraînant avec lui, vu qu'il a trouvé un moyen de maintenir ses bras pile poil où ils sont sur son torse. Bien serrés.

Plusieurs tournants terrifiants plus tard, ils s'arrêtent, et tous deux enlèvent leurs casques pour soupirer un grand coup et respirer du bon air frais. Avant de se crier dessus l'un l'autre.

« Heiji! T'aurais pu me prévenir pour les tournants! T'étais obligé de nous faire pencher autant! »

Heiji ne se laisse pas marcher dessus.  
« Idiote! C'était ça où on se cassait la gueule par terre! T'es censé te pencher avec moi d'ailleurs! Et en passant, t'étais forcée de me serrer autant le torse? J'en avais du mal à respirer! »  
À ces mots, tous deux rougissent en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, et détournent leurs regards.

« Mais…? » Ce n'était pas devant chez Kazuha, cela était certain. Sentant le silence surpris de son amie, Heiji se penche en avant sur son guidon.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais passer par ici avant de rentrer. » Souffle-t-il, son sourire confiant et des yeux gentils remplacent son air renfrogné d'avant.

C'est le portail d'un petit temple. Personne ne l'utilise, et il n'y a vraiment que pour Kazuha qu'il porte l'appellation de Temple. Laissant le casque sur le siège de la moto, elle s'avance doucement, vers la petite construction. Cela ressemble à un petit Temple miniature. De tendres souvenirs de son enfance l'assaillent. Des moments passés avec sa mère, à apprendre la confection de talismans, à arroser des fleurs, jouer dans des parcs ou chanter des chansons. Des souvenirs d'avant l'accident qui avait ôté la vie à madame Toyama… D'avant qu'elle ne fasse la connaissance de Heiji…

Elle ne lui en avait parlé pourtant que très rarement… Et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait mentionné que c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort…  
S'agenouillant, elle retire quelques mauvaises herbes du pied de la construction, enlève quelques toiles d'araignée, et un peu de poussière.  
Heiji, de sa moto, l'observe d'un sourire de chat satisfait. Elle semble contente, perdue dans sa nostalgie, donc il est content.  
Une fois sa nostalgie satisfaite, Kazuha retourne vers son ami, un merveilleux sourire au lèvres.

« On rentre? » Fait-il.

« Oui… Mais avant! » Elle l'empêche de remettre son casque. « Expliques moi comment t'as eu ton permis avant même de passer l'exam! » Elle fronce les sourcils pour montrer que la question n'est pas optionnelle.

« Tu n'as pas écouté quand je parlais de l'affaire d'hier soir, hein? » Fait-il, un air hautain infectant son sourire taquin. « Mon examinateur était l'un des suspects, et pour empêcher le coupable de fuir, je l'ai pourchassé en moto, avec mon permis temporaire. L'examinateur m'a vu et m'a automatiquement accordé le permis. J'ai été le collecter juste avant de venir au lycée. »

À cela, Kazuha ouvre grand les yeux d'admiration… Avant qu'un petit détail n'attire son attention immédiate… Sa moto s'était trouvée au lycée pour quand il allait rentrer non? Mais alors…  
« Un instant, ce matin? Alors que tu tombais littéralement de sommeil! Tu n'as pas blessé quelqu'un au moins? » Voyant l'air peu rassuré de Heiji, elle poursuit. « Ne me dis pas que t'es allé sur les trottoirs tout de même! »

« J'ai peut-être pris un raccourci ou deux… » Réponds-t-il, en essayant, sans grand succès, de se rendre tout petit…

Kazuha ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une image mentale de son ami, à moitié endormi, au guidon de sa Honda, traversant des trottoirs en diagonale, passant de justesse à coté d'un inconnu ou deux.  
'Vraiment, il ne changera jamais…' pense-t-elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle trouve qu'il a besoin d'une grande sœur pour le surveiller…

« HEIJI! Espèce d'Imbécile! »

« Aïe! Mais ça fait mal Idiote! »

Et voilà comment Heiji a eu son permis de moto.

**--:--**

_Dagron.  
Fini le vendredi 20 mai 2005._


End file.
